


it's all happening (temp. title)

by junebeetle



Category: Bring It On - Miranda & Kitt/Green & Miranda/Whitty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Social Media, Social Media AU, Social Media Fic, Twitter, Useless Lesbians, au where campbell is 2 gay 2 manipulate danielle, being a short king and liking anime, filipino!nautica, first chapter is just a glossary/guide sowwy, group chat au, i didnt know how to make randall interesting so i just made him gay, i try and make twig more well-rounded and dynamic, pansexuality, so ive given him very fresh and needed traits such as, so she sent her crush a note tellin her 2 gtfo her school, thats danielle, u know that tumblr wlw who didnt know how 2 deal w her gay, we got all them ellgeebeaties dont yall worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebeetle/pseuds/junebeetle
Summary: it's finally senior year and the jacksonville gang have come to the delayed realization that absolutely none of them have dates for prom. then, with the arrival of two newcomers from the other side of town--a sweet nerd with body-image issues and a perky blonde with a suspicious fondness for 'but i'm a cheerleader'-- as well as twig's surprising character development and cameron's epiphany that maybe there's more to life than getting on that grind every morning and his waifu michael jordan, chaos ensues as well as a bunch of dumb messy feelings that nobody wants to acknowledge.or: a confusing amalgamation of bad photoshop, fake tweets, memey group texts, and the occasional bit of actual writing.





	it's all happening (temp. title)

**Author's Note:**

> note: all the surnames aside from campbell are totally made up by me and have nothing to do w canon ! it just felt weird having all these characters without last names lol. also an actual chapter should be coming out soon <3 <3

 

# P R E M I S E

      like in canon, campbell and bridget have been redistricted due to eva's meddling, and the story starts out with their first day at jacksonville high, a week or two into september. however, unlike the og story, this focuses less on a manipulation-driven plot and more of the familiar panic of realizing your senior friend group is entirely single and entirely screwed for prom. for numerous reasons that will be explored campbell decides not to trick danielle and the crew into making a cheerleading squad, and the truman kids are basically non-existent here because of that, and also because i don't feel like writing them. this story can kind of be described as slice-of-life, and it's gonna take place throughout the year, focusing more on the relationship of the gang and the possibly lgbt+ relationships that could've been in the show, and basically just showing them being normal ass teens. the format used is kinda strange, and is found more often on twitter- it's gonna be an interesting experiment seeing how it works out on here, and will mostly consist of groupchat texts, interspersed with tweets and some chunks of actual prose.

 

# A P P S U S E D

• yazzy

• whatsjoke

• pixlr

• phonto

• photolayers 

# R O L L C A L L

✖ campbell davis ✖

_...aka_ cream of mushroom _in groupchats._

✖ danielle simmons ✖

_...aka_ burger bitch _in groupchats._

✖ la cienega" stone ✖

_...aka_ le swamp _in groupchats._

✖ nautica reyes ✖

_...aka_ thotica _in groupchats._

✖ bridget ryan ✖

_...aka_ miss bridget _in groupchats._

✖ twig davenport ✖

_...aka_ stick _in groupchats._

✖ cameron burke ✖

_...aka_ student athlete _in groupchats._

✖ randall pryor ✖

_...aka_ handy randy _in groupchats._

# F A Q

q: does the fact that you have actually planned out and written absolutely none of this have anything to do with the fact that this isn't even a real chapter?

a: lol


End file.
